


After The Date

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fictober 2019, M/M, Texting, netflix and chill gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “Can you stay?”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.Sequel to "Suddenly".





	After The Date

_Ned: What the hell does Netflix and chill mean nowadays?_

_Janet: You have a DPhil and YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NETFLIX AND CHILL MEANS???!!!_

_Ned: My DPhil is in archaeology, not internet slang. I'll just google it if you don't want to tell me._  
_Ned: Oh. My. God._

_Janet: What's going on?! Is this about Vyvyan? Don't leave me hanging like this, the suspense is killing me!_

_Ned: Sorry, I was getting on a bus. Yes, this is about Vyvyan._

_Janet: AND??!!_

_Ned: He took me to the Four Candles, I had a curry, he had fish and chips, we talked and then he snogged me._

_Janet: OMFG I AM DYING_

_Ned: Thank you so much for being supportive. It was terrible, you know, lots of tongue and teeth, like he was trying to chew my face off! _

_Janet: Ugh. How do you feel?_

_Ned: I don't know. Confused. A little disgusted. I wasn't ready for that. He's my best friend, I don't even know if I have romantic feelings for him._

_Janet: It was your first date, right? Give him a chance, give yourself a chance. Might be worth it. And snogging's a skill, it can be improved. Anyway what happened afterwards?_

_Ned: He invited me to his place, for the Netflix and chill. _

_Janet: And?????_

_Ned: He snogged me again, a few times actually._

_Janet: Ok so you start making out. Then what? You're killing me here._

_Ned: He got his hand inside my pants and brought me off if you must know._

_Janet: TMI!!!! _  
_Janet: I'm sorry, didn't mean to be so pushy_

_Ned: Don't worry about it. I'm just really confused, I wasn't expecting anything like this. I think it was a little too fast for me. I've never been with anyone before._

_Janet: Oh Ned *hugs*_

"I'm trying, Janet, I'm really trying." Ned groans, stirring his coffee a little too vigorously. "He just doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the words no and slow down."

"Have you tried talking to him? Communication is the key to a good relationship after all."

"Of course I have. Many times. Literally every time we're out together. It just doesn't seem to work."

Janet feels for Ned. She'd met plenty of lads who thought she owed them a kiss or a shag just because they bought her a drink, lads who didn't understand the word "no" but understood a fist to the nose or, in some cases, a swift kick to the groin. But she has to admit she's surprised, she'd always thought Vyvyan to be a gentle and considerate young man, definitely not pushy or insensitive.

Ned abruptly sits up, craning his neck to see over Janet's shoulder. "He's here."

"Should I go?" Janet asks although she's sure she knows the answer.

"Can you stay?" There's a slightly desperate look in Ned's eyes. Janet nods. It's obvious he doesn't want to be left alone and anyway she wants to see for herself what this whole deal with Vyvyan is about.

Vyvyan greets Janet with a quick "hi" and a wave, then he goes straight for Ned, threads a hand into the man's golden-blond hair and... well... kisses him.

No, kiss is not the right word. Vyvyan virtually sinks his teeth into Ned, devouring his mouth, plundering it with his tongue. It's terribly uncomfortable to watch.

"Jesus, Vyvyan, porn stars could learn from you." Janet blurts out before she can stop herself.

Vyvyan just laughs like an idiot, mouth stretching in a smug grin. Ned blushes a furious shade of pink and wets his swollen lips with coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Janet Laurie was one of Lawrence's close childhood friends. He actually proposed to her at one point when they were both very young (I think they were both in their late teens). Janet rejected him but he didn't seem to mind that too much, in fact Janet herself later stated in an interview that he appeared relieved. I don't have any hard evidence to prove it but I have a feeling Lawrence's parents pressured him into proposing.  
Since they were such close friends I thought it would be fitting to include their friendship in my AU.  
In Oxford University PhDs are called DPhils.


End file.
